


i

by KUROKOSEXUAL



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROKOSEXUAL/pseuds/KUROKOSEXUAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been living together for years, loving each other for years, taking care of each other for years, but Midorima finally came into the conclusion that a heart would eventually choose its only one and final anchorage.</p><p>midorima-centric. kise/midorima, kuroko/midorima, kise/kuroko, akashi/midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea. i think i will complete the whole alphabet series in the future.
> 
> i was going to make this a short fic with more or less 1k words. but look at what i did! it suddenly turned into a drama too.
> 
> ps: bastard!akashi is essential. i suddenly remembered "you always hurt the one you love".

Midorima slumped against the wall beside the door of his flat, a hand slipped inside the pocket of his slacks to find a key, the other tried to keep his bag up and also a small bright pink heart shaped chusion which was his lucky item for the day. He wasn’t really that lucky today though, his zodiac was ranked badly these days. The day in the hospital had tired him out, especially today. It wasn’t like he could complain to his superior. Nowadays the hospital gave him a ridiculous load of appointments. Well, let’s assume that he was more competent than most of his co-workers who spent too much time slacking off in the neighbouring Starbucks instead of doing their shifts and dealing with the patients. Good grief, tomorrow would be his day off.

His hand met the key, but he stopped his movement. He sighed heavily, looking at the ceiling of the corridor. The lamp was out for days and no one bothered to fix it, even the landlord. He didn’t freaking know what his flatmates—or lovers, yes, plural—had been doing since he was busy breaking his bones into dusts for money, for their freaking monthly bill. Well, they actually took turns for the monthly bill and for other things like daily supply of food ingredients and additional things such as clothes and furniture. It was just that this month was his turn to pay the bill. He would make sure to talk to the landlord about the light next time, well, when he had the time. He straightened up and pulled the key out from his pocket and slid it into the keyhole, opening the door.

Right after he opened the door, he stopped on track when he heard the sound of bed creaking and moans filled the air. He entered the flat and quickly closed the door, locking it. He turned around to see a pair of shoes—Kise’s shoes—placed randomly in the hallway along with the socks. Oh yeah, Kise came home today from his pilot duty. Following the shoes and socks, he could see the trail of thrown clothes leading towards one of the rooms. He cursed under his breath. He stepped further inside, placing the socks and shoes to their place and picking the dropped clothes along the way, the moans got louder and louder it actually kind of aroused him slowly. He passed the room, the door was opened wide. He noticed the boxers and briefs on the bedroom’s floor but he decided to ignore them, the owners could clean it up themselves later. He glanced inside the room to see his flatmates—Kise and Kuroko—doing that fervently. Maybe they didn’t even notice the sound of door opening and his steps.

Midorima blushed at the scene and then continued to walk away, putting his bag on top of the coffee table placed in the middle of the living room. He stood up there for a moment, fixing the position of his spectacles, sighing, massaging his temples, still holding the clothes in one of his hand. The moans stopped abruptly. He noticed the sound of steps approaching him. He turned around to see who it was to meet the sight of naked Kise smiling wildly, Midorima shuddered when he accidentally saw Kise’s standing erection. He quickly avert his eyes and fixed his glasses again.

“Welcome home, Midorimacchi!” the blond welcomed him warmly, spreading his arms wide as if he wanted Midorima to come and hug him. Midorima gaped at the enthusiastic welcome.

“W-welcome home to you too, K-Kise. D-don’t you 'welcome home' me in that state, idiot! Put on some clothes! You look like some kind of sick p-pervert!” Midorima shouted and stuttered. Blush was apparent on his cheeks.

“Why do I have to put on clothes in front of you?” Kise whined.

“I-isn’t that a stupid question!”

“Ah, come on, I don’t suddenly stop making love to Kurokocchi and approach you just to exchange ‘welcome home’ with you,” he said.

Midorima yelped when Kise pulled his arm and kissed him on the lips. Midorima fell right into Kise’s arms. The clothes in his hand dropped onto the carpeted floor. When their lips met, he just couldn’t turn away, he couldn’t push Kise away, he couldn’t breathe.

Breaths mingling as their noses touched, Midorima closed his eyes. It was always like this, he could never refuse Kise’s kiss, Kuroko’s kiss. When he opened his mouth, he could feel Kise’s tongue slipped in. Midorima moaned when he felt his tongue melted, wet and hot. He could taste the faint flavour of vanilla in his mouth. He moaned.

Kise smirked at his reaction. He pulled his tongue out and separated their lips. Midorima threw his glance away. Kise laughed at the deeper blush on Midorima’s cheeks. He put his lips on Midorima’s ear. Midorima shuddered visibly.

“Let’s go to my room,” Kise whispered. “Kurokocchi is waiting for us.”

He pulled Midorima’s hand and walked towards the room.

“W-wait, I just came home, a-and I haven’t even taken a ba—”

“If you don’t want to do it, just refuse, you’re strong enough to pull away from me,” Kise interrupted.

Midorima looked away. “I-it’s not like I don’t want to do it,” he muttered. Kise smiled at his words.

They went inside the room. Kuroko was waiting, sitting on the bed, a blanket covered the lower part of his body. His milky skin was almost as white as the bed sheet. Midorima could see some bite marks here and there though, he knew that Kise was kind of wild and possessive. He even needed to cover the hickeys Kise left on his neck whenever he went out so it wouldn’t spark problems in the neighbourhood and his working place.

Kise pushed his back softly and he fell on top of Kuroko. Kuroko caught him in a hug. The smaller man smiled at him and softly kissed his cheek. Midorima felt warmth emanated from the kiss. He breathed heavily. He didn’t realise that he was such a sucker for anything sweet and innocent before he met Kuroko.

“Welcome home, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko said.

Midorima instantly buried his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck and encircled his arms around Kuroko’s small figure. He let Kise strip him down from behind. He kissed Kuroko feverishly, he felt Kuroko’s softness under the palm of his hands. Kuroko helped Kise unbutton Midorima’s dress shirt. When the tallest man was completely naked, Kise hugged him from behind. Midorima moaned into Kuroko’s mouth when his back met with Kise’s toned chest and abs.

Kise breathed on his ear and whispered, “I’ll be gentle like always, Midorimacchi,” he paused and licked the reddening earlobe, “I love you.”

Kuroko tossed the blond a bottle of lube he took from under one of the scattered pillows. Midorima groaned. He didn’t know if it was conspiracy or Kise and Kuroko were just in sync with each other. He shook the thought away and let himself indulge in being in the middle of his most loved ones.

Or so he thought.

\--

“Oh my God, I’m so bored,” Kise groaned as he flopped on top of the sofa. He pulled his phone out and checked the notification bar, hoping there would be a message from someone who wanted to go out with him for a drink.

“If you have too much time complaining, go cook for us. You’ve been idle since morning,” Midorima said. He was in the middle of dusting the tables.

Kise tsked and pouted. “I will just call the fast food delivery service.”

“Eating fast food is not good for health!” Midorima scolded. “You’re a pilot, you should’ve known better.”

“Why do I have to cook healthy food for myself?” Kise whined.

“For us.”

Kise proceeded to whine some more. Kuroko came out from the laundry. He slammed the door shut. Midorima asked him if he had finished his laundry duty and he just muttered a quiet yes. Kuroko immediately went to the kitchen and took one of the aprons hung on the wall.

“I’m hungry, Kise-kun,” he said. “If you’re not going to cook for us then I will cook, but only the portions for Midorima-kun and me.”

“Eh??” Kise jumped down from the sofa immediately. “Why? You’re such a meanie!”

Kuroko didn’t respond to his protest and continued to prepare the ingredients he was going to use. Kise walked towards the kitchen and stopped right behind Kuroko. The taller man put his arms around the shorter and smaller man, whining. He kissed Kuroko fully on the lips and tried to pry the smaller man’s lips open with his tongue, but Kuroko got irritated and pushed him aside, making Kise more and more whiny.

Midorima was dusting the bookshelves in the living room when he glanced at Kise and Kuroko in the kitchen. Midorima smiled faintly at the scene. Kise and Kuroko. He stopped his activity and his smile faded slowly. Suddenly his chest felt tight and he felt unsettled. He stood still there and breathed rapidly. He turned himself away from the scene and gulped. He strode away to the bathroom, Kise’s boisterous voice slowly faded. He entered small room and locked himself, completely sealing the voice off.

He slumped against the cold wall. He tried to calm himself down and let his troubled heart dissipate away. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to make sense of the sudden rush of unwanted feeling. He rethought again about the matter that left him unsettled and confused. Kise and Kuroko. Right, he closed his eyes.

Honestly, Midorima sometimes felt like he was just an addition to the pair. He knew Kise and Kuroko were always so close to each other, ever since they were in the middle school, he couldn’t even be that lovey dovey with them. Midorima didn’t know why he felt that there was always this thin wall that stood between him and the both of them. Even the continuous stream of ‘I love you’s from both Kise and Kuroko could only make him feel better for a brief of moment.

His brows were knitted together. He took his glasses off and sat on the bathroom’s tiles. No, he should have never doubted their genuine loves. He loved Kise and Kuroko, he really did, and so did they, right? They had been living together for years, loving each other for years, taking care of each other for years, and all Midorima wanted to have is a faith even if it was just a little one.

\--

When Midorima came out of the bathroom, the only one he saw was Kuroko who was preparing food on top of the table. He walked closer and looked around the place for the sign of the blond bloke’s existence in the flat.

“If you’re going to ask me where Kise-kun is, he went out just now,” Kuroko said, setting some tableware.

“To where?” Midorima asked.

“Kise-kun knocked at the bathroom door, you know, to tell you that he was going to go out with his senpai, but you didn’t seem to hear. He got a message from Kasamatsu-san and Moriyama-san, they invited him for a drink, so he dashed out,” he said.

Midorima sighed and muttered “traitor” under his breath. Kuroko laughed softly. The green haired man sat on one of the chairs, in front of Kuroko, as the shorter man put a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks in front of him. Both of them started to dig in.

“It’s good then I have my own private time with Midorima-kun,” Kuroko said out of the blue with small voice.

Midorima raised one of his eyebrows, a faint blush on his cheek. “A-are you stupid? We have too much of that k-kind of thing already whenever Kise is away for his job! I-I don’t mean that kind of thing, though. I mean the time spent together in this flat. Kise doesn’t even come home for weeks sometimes!”

“Really?” Kuroko muttered and stopped eating. “But when Kise-kun comes home, he dedicates his time fully for us and his friends. Meanwhile, lately Midorima-kun is so busy and I feel lonely at home, because my job in the kindergarten doesn’t even last for half a day, and Midorima-kun works til late at night.”

“It’s not like I can change my work time just to accompany you at home, and if I could even do that, it would just cut my income,” Midorima said.

“I see,” Kuroko said, his chopsticks lingered on top of the rice. “I’m sorry for being so thoughtless.”

“It’s okay.”

They continued to eat quietly. Midorima really didn’t know how to respond to that kind of thing. Of course, it would be suitable to be at home with Kuroko all the time, but reality just forbade him.

After finishing the meal, they cleaned the table and washed the dishes. When Midorima was about to walk out of the kitchen, he could feel a hand tugged at the hem of his shirt, then two small arms encircled his waist, and Kuroko’s head rested on his back. Midorima immediately froze on his track.

“Today is Midorima-kun’s day off,” he heard Kuroko’s voice. “Let me have Midorima-kun all to myself.”

Kuroko slid his right hand towards his chest and stopped right above his heart to feel the pulsation of his heart. He held Midorima even tighter, not wanting to let go.

“Kuroko—”

“Please?” Kuroko voiced out.

Midorima pulled Kuroko’s hands away and turned around to claim the shorter man’s lips. They kissed feverishly. Midorima shuddered at the softness and warmth he tasted. Kuroko hugged him again.

“Kuroko,” he breathed heavily and averted his eyes. “Let’s do it.”

Kuroko smiled at the blush that suddenly appeared on Midorima’s cheeks. He always thought that the taller man was adorable. Kise would also think so. He took his hands and led him towards their bedroom. Poor Kise would miss it, because Midorima would have his days occupied by tomorrow.

\--

It was unusual for Midorima to accept his colleagues’ invitation to a café or a restaurant for lunch. Oh, well, he didn’t even accept the invitation, they just dragged him out of the hospital. And now he was left thinking about the bento box he put on his desk, the one Kuroko always made for him. He sighed. It was not the time to think about the later spoiled bento. He just couldn’t randomly lash out when two other doctors dragged him out and forced him to sit inside their car, saying that it was going to be their treat. He didn’t even understand why they went out so far to another part of the town just to get a plate of food. They even left him sitting alone like an idiot in the middle of the big restaurant. He could see the five stars embellished the outer part of the building. He really didn’t catch their intention.

He took a look at his wristwatch. He couldn’t believe he had been waiting for more than ten minutes already. Was he being tricked? If he was, he would not hesitate lashing out on their faces later. He sighed, he would just look for his colleagues and ask them to go back to the hospital. When he gathered his stuffs to leave the table, he noticed someone walking towards his direction. His eyes widened when he realised who it was. He abruptly stood up to leave, pretending he saw no one, but the person had already stopped right behind him and pulled him back.

“Don’t go,” the person said.

“Let go of me,” Midorima gritted his teeth.

“Stay,” he said. “Those doctors had already left just a while ago.”

Midorima’s breaths became raged. He couldn’t believe that his colleagues were bought by this man. “I will just grab a taxi,” he said, trying to pull away, but the grip on his arm was firm. “Let go, Akashi.”

Akashi smiled dangerously. “You know I won’t. Sit,” he ordered.

Midorima glared at the red haired man. Akashi stood firm on his feet. Midorima finally sighed and rolled his eyes. This was what happened when you didn’t bring your lucky item along with you. He sat on the chair again. Akashi let his arm go and sat in front of Midorima. He took the menu book in the middle of the table and flipped the pages casually, scanning through the dishes that would make Midorima’s mouth water if it wasn’t Akashi who was sitting in front of him.

“What do you want to eat? It’s my treat,” Akashi asked without looking up.

Midorima didn’t answer. He just glared at the shorter man, hoping that he would just let him go. He knew Akashi’s men must be scattered around the building, and IF it wasn’t for his men and the crowded place, he would just get out of that place and dump Akashi right there and then.

Akashi stopped flipping through the menu. He looked up to see Midorima’s hostile expression.

“Playing the game of silence?” He put both of his arms on the table. “Tell me, is it so wrong to pursue someone you love?”

“You don’t even love me. You never said that you love me,” Midorima snapped. “Listen, I already have Ki—”

“Kise and Kuroko,” Akashi finished his sentence. “You never know what someone feels.”

Midorima breathed in and out, stating it more calmly. “I already have Kise and Kuroko loving me.”

Akashi raised one of his eyebrows and snickered at his statement. “You really are confident, Shintarou. You think Ryouta and Tetsuya love you just because they take you in? Don’t be naïve. You should have known better than any person that you are a mere additional spice.”

Midorima didn’t respond. He gripped the table cloth. His heart palpitated in anger.

“They take you in because you have nowhere to go. You are just an outsider. You are only a replacement—”

“Shut up.”

“—when Ryouta is away, to fill the empty space he left beside Tetsuya on their bed. And Ryouta—”

“Stop it, Akashi.”

“—is just the kind of person who likes to toy with someone like you. You will never fit in— Shintarou!”

Akashi called out and stood up as Midorima walked away from the table. He chased after the taller man and tried to call out to him, but Midorima didn’t stop.

“If you ever want to come back to me, I will welcome you anytime, Shintarou,” Akashi said. “I can give you anything better than these two can. Just think about it.”

A man blocked the stairway and Midorima stopped. He turned towards Akashi and glared at him.

“If I were to get out of their lives, you would be straightaway opted out. I will never come back to you. Leave me alone. Take care of your wife,” he said before he turned back and tried to push his way out. Luckily, Akashi ordered the man blocking his way to move and just let him go before he landed a fist on his face in front of a lot of people.

He rushed out of the building and walked towards the main street. He quickly grabbed a taxi and got in. He told the driver his destination. His tried to breathe normally. He almost hyperventilated there. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking. He didn’t know if he was mad or scared. Maybe both. What Akashi said just now was exactly the thoughts he had a few days ago. He wanted it all gone. He brought his hands up to take his glasses off and placed them on his laps. He covered his face with his trembling hands. He could feel warm liquid spilled on the palm of his hands.

“Are you alright, Sir?”

The driver’s question was left unanswered. Midorima couldn’t hear anything but the sound of a slight tremor in the core of his universe.

\--

Midorima came home that night to the sight of Kise and Kuroko on the sofa, watching a Disney film and singing the song together. Kuroko laid his head on Kise’s lap, and the blond’s hand was slipping through the soft blue locks.

Kise noticed him and smiled widely. “Midorimacchi, welcome home!” Midorima didn’t miss the way Kise touched Kuroko so intimately. “Do you want to eat something? We have curry, I can heat it up for you,” he asked, still with his blinding smile, even though it was in the middle of the night.

Midorima just stared at them without saying anything. Kuroko then got up and looked at him.

“Midorima-kun, is there something wrong?” he asked. Midorima turned away.

“No,” he said. He entered his own room and locked the door, leaving Kise and Kuroko confused. He didn’t even take a bath or change his clothes. He laid awake on his bed. He didn’t hear the sound of the door being knocked and his flatmates assuming that he was too tired and already asleep.

Even if he wanted to ignore what Akashi said, he just couldn’t. Every word he said swarmed inside Midorima’s head. He couldn’t really focus on his work afterwards. And when he had done his job, he was already tired. He had no appetite at all, he couldn’t eat Kuroko’s bento at all and even forgot to snap at his colleagues who were bought by the man he tried to avoid the most. He went home feeling lost, wondering if it was actually a home for him, hesitating to step into the building.

He covered his eyes with his arm. He would not ever go back to him. After shattering his heart into pieces, how dare he asked him to go back. Just when he thought that he had finally put it back together. Kise and Kuroko had helped him through his depression by taking him in. They took care of him, knowing how broken he was. It had been years, and Midorima still hoped that the love given to him was real. But no matter how many times he hoped, the way Kise and Kuroko looked at each other was different. They had been together even before Midorima entered into the scene.

He was going to break down and no one was going to fix his heart for him ever again. It was no different than when he fell in love with Akashi. He was in love with Akashi for years, and they had dated for a year before Akashi suddenly left him to marry a woman without saying anything. Midorima clutched his chest. He already forgot the pain he felt when the news about the marriage came. But right now, he had other people to love. He loved Kise and Kuroko, but he was definitely not made to be put in between. In the end, he would be left all alone again.

One day, no matter what relationship they had at the moment, only two pairs of eyes would meet, Midorima’s wouldn’t be the ones. They had been living together for years, loving each other for years, taking care of each other for years, but Midorima finally came into the conclusion that a heart would eventually choose its only one and final anchorage.

\--

He woke up to the sunlight that crept in and fell on his face. He groaned uncomfortably when he opened his eyes, flinching. He looked at the ceiling of his room for a moment before sitting up. His shift would start at ten. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hands. He leaned towards the night stand to take his glasses and put them on, number eight was seen on the digital clock beside the night lamp. He got up from his bed and walked towards the door. He unlocked the door and walked out of his room. The first thing he saw was Kuroko in the living room, eating a bowl of cereal in front of the tv, sitting on the coffee table. Kuroko noticed him and smiled.

“Oh, Midorima-kun, good morning. Would you like a cup of coffee? Do you want to take a bath? I will prepare the warm water for you.” He set the bowl down and stood up.

Midorima felt fuzzy. “You don’t need to, I can do that myself,” he said.

Kuroko walked up towards him. “Look at you, still wearing the clothes you wore yesterday,” he said. He stopped in front of Midorima and unbuttoned his shirt. “Kise-kun went to the airport an hour ago. He knocked at your door but you didn’t come out. If you are feeling under the weather, just say something. He was worried.”

“Kuroko,” Midorima called.

The shorter man looked up for a second before focusing on the buttons of his shirt again. “Hn?”

Midorima felt the brush of Kuroko’s delicate fingers on his stomach. His throat parched, his eyes were dry, his head split. He felt like shit. But nothing hurt worse than the guilt that surged up within him when he opened his mouth.

“I’m going to move out,” he spoke.

Kuroko paused for a moment. Fingers still lingering on Midorima’s blue coloured shirt. He looked up questioningly, silently demanding for an explanation from the green haired man. Midorima himself couldn’t vocalise the reasons he had built up last night. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, stopping in his throat. He saw how Kuroko crunched his eyebrows. Midorima cleared his throat.

“I-I want to move out,” Midorima said again. “T-the hospital is… too far, and I have my schedule packed. And the train… no, not that. I mean, the hospital is just… I’m just— I… I’m going to move out.” He failed to make sense. He ended up saying the same thing again. He looked at Kuroko’s face.

“You want us to move?” he asked. “Kise-kun likes this place though. But if it’s for professional reason then maybe Kise-kun…”

“No, no. I’m going to move out, Kuroko,” he repeated. “By myself.”

Kuroko stared at him for a few seconds before saying, “Then… you will come back when the hospital decreases your work load, right?”

“I…” Midorima gulped. “I don’t know.”

Kuroko raised one of his eyebrows. “What do you mean, Midorima-kun?”

Midorima fixed his glasses’ position and looked away. “Exactly what it is.”

“Why?” Kuroko asked with his usual expression and his voice was small.

Midorima fidgeted. “I don’t want to be late for work,” he lied. “I-I’m going to start looking for a new flat. I will be living at my sister’s temporarily from tomorrow, it was closer to the hospital.” He was glad at the fact that his little sister really did live closer to the hospital.

“Why?” Kuroko didn’t listen to what Midorima just said, he demanded for the real reason.

They looked at each other for a moment before Midorima put both of his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders and pushed him out of the way. He stepped away, planning to escape by locking himself inside the bathroom. But the next thing Kuroko asked stopped him on track.

“Did you meet Akashi-kun?”

Midorima turned around. The baby blue haired man stood still there. Midorima could see the pained look on his face. The taller man didn’t want to see it, so he looked away immediately and continued to walk to the bathroom.

“No,” he lied.

He entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He did meet Akashi, but the reason itself wasn’t Akashi, right? The reason he wanted to move away was Kise and Kuroko themselves. He was not supposed to be with them. He wouldn’t fit the puzzle. He would only ruin the perfect picture. Midorima took off his glasses and breathed hard. He slid down onto the cold bathroom tiles and—for the first time after years—broke down.

\--

Kuroko had been trying to call Kise through his phone for the past two days. Kise should have already arrived in his destination yesterday, at the same day as his departure, but he didn’t know why the calls couldn’t get through. He had been feeling anxious and restless since yesterday. After hearing what Midorima said the previous day, of course his mind became muddled. He didn’t know what to do after that, he wondered aimlessly inside the flat when Midorima left for work, and meanwhile Kuroko skipped his job. He called the principal for a day off and got scolded.

He had asked Midorima once more that morning when they had breakfast together if there was something else that was actually happening. He didn’t even dare to mention Akashi’s name again. He knew that Akashi was a sensitive topic, not only for Midorima, but for Kise and him too, even for some of their friends. Midorima’s answer was still the same, it was regarding his job. Kuroko couldn’t ask him to stay because that would be too selfish.

He couldn’t stop feeling perturbed when he was riding on the bus that took him to the kindergarten he worked at. He forced a smile up his face in front of the kindergarteners. When he finally arrived at the office and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he noticed his hands shaking. He tried to call Kise’s mobile every hour, even after finishing his job, the line still wouldn’t connect at all.

“Kise-kun, how dare you not picking up my call,” he said angrily as he gave it yet another try.

He waited for the international call to connect. He bit his lips and tapped his index finger repeatedly on a report book. He was going to snap and break when the line connected and Kise’s playful voice greeted his ear.

“Hi, Kurokocchi, you miss me already? You’ve called me for, like, twen—”

“Kise-kun… what should I do?” Kuroko interrupted with his cracked voice, he didn’t know that he had held up too much.

“Eh? What happened, Kurokocchi?” Kise sounded panic at the other end of the line.

Kuroko just realised the pain choking his throat and the tears on his cheeks. His frustration had already built up at his last attempt to call Kise. Kise was panicked and tried to calm him down by telling him to take a deep breath.

“Are you okay now?” Kise asked.

“Um, yeah,” Kuroko said, wiping the tears on his cheeks.

“Will you spill?” Kise said softly.

Kuroko took a deep breath. He clutched the hem of his shirt and bit his lips before opening his mouth.

“Yesterday, Midorima-kun said his schedule was too packed up so he was going to move out to his sister’s place,” Kuroko explained. He heard Kise’s faint ‘Yes?’ and then continued his explanation. “He’s going to move today.”

“Then? He will come back later, right?” Kise asked in confusion. He had been moving around the globe for years, leaving Kuroko and Midorima for weeks or months. Kuroko himself went to his parents’ place almost every given holiday. It was also not the first time for Midorima to stay outside their love nest.

“I don’t know,” Kuroko said, resting his forehead on the table. “I don’t think so.”

“Why is that?”

“He said he was looking for a new flat while staying at his sister’s. I think… I think he’s going to leave us. I knew it because he was… kind of weird.”

He heard Kise laugh at the end of the line. “What are you saying? He is weird most of the time.”

“I think he met Akashi-kun,” Kuroko continued in a small voice.

Kise said nothing in return. He just listened carefully to what Kuroko was saying. The line was silent for a few moments before Kise spoke up again.

“Alright, I’ll call you later,” Kise suddenly said. “And Midorimacchi.” He cut the line.

Kuroko moved his phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. The calling screen disappeared and was replaced with the home wallpaper. The sunflower field under the blue sky he took the other day when he was on a field trip with the kindergarteners. Yellow, green, and sky blue. He sighed and locked it. He gathered his stuffs before he left the office.

When Kuroko got home, he found a note from Midorima on the coffee table. Midorima wrote that he had brought some clothes and stuffs along with him since he was going to stay at his sister’s from now on, and he would pick his other stuffs later when he already found a new flat. He didn’t even bother messaging, calling, or talking directly to him. Kuroko threw the note into a trash bin and walked away from the living room. He walked towards Midorima’s room and slammed the door open. The room was the same as usual, clean and tidy, only with some missing stuffs.

Kuroko walked in and threw himself onto Midorima’s bed. He inhaled deeply. He could smell the green haired man’s usual perfume, the sweet scent he loved so much, mixed with Kise’s musky one—because the blond man liked to sneak into that room at any given time. He clutched the baby blue coloured blanket close to his chest and mouthed Midorima’s name repeatedly.

\--

Midorima massaged the nape of his neck. It exhausted him. He missed his lunch time because of the flooding patients. He still had shift until late afternoon if he was lucky enough, though usually another flood of patients would come and he had to work until evening because the hospital was just too stingy to hire another doctor. He stepped out of the clinic and went to his office. He was thinking about the bento his sister cooked for him he placed on his desk.

He entered his office and then closed the door. He stopped moving when he saw someone sitting on the chair in front of his desk. The person turned around. Midorima clenched his fist and bit his lips.

“Midorima-kun.”

“Kuroko, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

The shorter man stood up. “It had been two days since you moved, and I’m kind of worried. Why didn’t you pick up any call from Kise-kun and me?”

Midorima exhaled and stepped closer to his desk. “Sorry, I didn’t pick up your calls because I’m busy. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m not a kid anymore. After all, I’m living with my sister.”

“I see. I’m glad you’re fine,” Kuroko said. He took the messenger bag he put on the chair he sat at and pulled something out. He showed a box wrapped in yellow cloth to Midorima. “Maybe your sister cooks you bento now, so I only made some dumplings and rice cakes for you.”

Midorima didn’t know what to say and what to do. He thought it was too awkward. He left home with vague reasons and Kuroko came to his working place just to give a box of bento. When Kuroko shoved the box in front of him, he could only take it hesitantly.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

There was a few seconds of silence. Midorima flinched when he felt Kuroko’s palm pressed on one of his cheek. He blinked at the warmth emanating from the touch. Kuroko’s glassy eyes looked at him.

“Will you come back?” he asked softly.

Midorima’s breath hitched. He shook his head. “No,” he said. “I can’t.”

Kuroko sighed breathily. He retreated. “I won’t question any further,” he said with a smile on his face.

He moved his hand to take and hold Midorima’s unoccupied one. He then stood on his heels to reach Midorima’s height, though he still couldn’t reach it, he pulled the taller man’s hand down. He placed a chaste kiss on the green haired man’s soft lips. Midorima would definitely close his eyes in bliss if Kuroko hadn’t pulled away. They looked at each other as Kuroko stepped back.

“No matter how long it takes, we will wait for you. I love you,” he said before walking away.

Midorima didn’t even stop him. Kuroko opened the door and walked out to leave the office, leaving Midorima who was standing there alone, looking at the closed door.

\--

“I heard you’ve moved out two weeks ago.”

Midorima ignored the man who was walking behind him. He walked faster but the red haired man chased after him, keeping their distance close. When he was about to exit the hospital to go home, he saw Akashi waiting for him in the lobby. Midorima pretended he didn’t notice, but of course Akashi noticed him and tailed him.

“Daiki told me,” Akashi said. “Don’t you know that Tetsuya invited him over right after you left him? He even spent the night. Maybe he was comforting Tetsuya.” Midorima knew he smirked.

“They don’t have that kind of relationship!” Midorima finally stopped and responded.

Akashi’s smirk grew wider. “You’re so defensive when it comes to Ryouta and Tetsuya. I didn’t event say that they did anything,” he said.

Midorima continued to walk. He wouldn’t want to fall into Akashi’s trap. The red haired man’s mouth surprisingly kept running to taunt him.

“You love me so much, Shintarou,” he said.

“Used to,” Midorima corrected.

“And I love you. You always give in. I will never allow a change of heart.”

“You should’ve gone home, it’s almost midnight,” Midorima told him.

Akashi reached out a hand and pulled Midorima’s to stop him.

“Stop it, Akashi,” Midorima tried to pull away. Akashi’s built was way smaller, but he was as strong as any bulky man out there.

“If you want me to let go, then try to make me like you mean it,” he said.

“I mean it,” Midorima said, swatting Akashi’s hand away. “Go away, stop stalking me.”

Midorima stepped away from the shorter man. He just noticed that the road was almost empty in the middle of the night. The man in front of him was too dangerous to be alone with. From the corner of his eyes, luckily, he noticed a vacant taxi approaching the road. He walked to the edge of the pavement to stop it. When the taxi stopped, he immediately opened the door and stepped in. When he was about to close the door, Akashi blocked it.

“I know where you live,” he said. “I will visit you later, Shintarou.”

Midorima immediately shoved his hand away from the door and slammed it shut. He didn’t bother responding to what Akashi said. He hurriedly told the driver where he lived and the taxi drove off. His new flat was actually already close, he just wanted to avoid the man. He wouldn’t look back, wouldn’t care if Akashi was still watching him leave. He didn’t care at all. He didn’t love Akashi anymore. Akashi should’ve kissed his love goodbye years ago.

When the taxi finally came into a halt, he immediately took his money out and gave it to the driver. He opened the door and stepped out, ignoring the driver who was calling and waving his change and receipt. He just wanted to get into his flat and throw himself on his bed. He was dead exhausted physically and mentally. He climbed up the stairs to the third floor and turned to where his unit is. He sighed in relief when he almost reached the place. He noticed someone sitting against the wall right beside his door with face buried between his knees and a small travel bag beside him. He walked slowly until he stood right in front of the person. He knew well that shade of blond and the pilot uniform the man sported.

“What are you doing here?”

The man looked up. Their eyes met. Midorima saw a bright smile formed on his face, in contrast with the gloomy air he emanated.

“Midorimacchi,” he greeted.

“Go home, Kise, it’s already midnight,” he said. He pulled out a key from his pocket and approached the door of his flat.

“Wah, that’s really cold, you know? It’s almost twelve. Isn’t your home mine too?” Kise stood up.

“No longer,” Midorima corrected. “There’s a taxi in front of this building, if it hasn’t left. Kuroko must be waiting for you right now.”

“Not gonna go home. I’ve called him when I arrived at Narita. I told him I would sleep over at Midorimacchi’s. ‘That’s unfair! I want to sleep over at Midorima-kun’s too!’ he said,” Kise tried to mimic Kuroko’s speech pattern but failed because he spiced it up too much. Kuroko would never say something that way. “Why didn’t you pick up any call from Kurokocchi and me?”

“Too busy for two idiots,” he said.

“Wow, so cruel.”

“How do you even know this place?” Midorima asked. He opened the door and hesitantly let Kise in.

“I went to your sister’s,” Kise answered, pulling his bag along. “She told me your address, she even drove me here.”

Midorima rolled his eyes. He shut the door close and turned on the light. He sighed and smiled faintly with his back facing Kise. He didn’t know why after meeting Akashi, being with Kise relieved him so much. He turned around and said, “You sleep on the sofa.”

When he was about to step further into his flat, Kise pushed him back against the door and put a hand beside him, trying to trap him.

“Why do I have to sleep on the sofa?” he asked.

Midorima gulped. “Obviously because it’s not your flat!”

Kise laughed before he reached up to kiss him. His hands sneaked around Midorima’s waist to keep him still. Midorima tried to shove him off but the kiss just felt so good and right. When Kise’s tongue lapped his lips, he couldn’t help opened his mouth. He moaned when Kise’s tongue slipped in. He missed this. He missed this feeling. He missed this warmth. He missed Kuroko. He missed Kise. Midorima encircled his arms around Kise’s neck and kissed him back.

\--

“Tsundere megane, only your body is honest,” Kise said.

“Shut up!” Midorima blushed.

Kise laughed before kissing the green haired main’s lips. Midorima sighed blissfully between their kisses. When Kise pulled away, he unconsciously followed the heat. He blushed when he realised what he was doing. Kise smiled at that. Midorima dropped his head on Kise’s chest abruptly. He closed his eyes when he felt Kise’s hand on his head, stroking his green locks. He could hear the sound of Kise’s heartbeat, it calmed him down after rounds of passionate love making. Lethargy swept over him, but Kise wouldn’t allow him to sleep first.

“Kurokocchi was really worried, he couldn’t sleep for days,” he spoke.

Midorima fully opened his eyes. He didn’t respond to what the blond said.

“He was afraid you would go with him,” he continued. “Why did you leave?”

The question was too difficult for Midorima to answer. He clenched his fists and bit his lips. When Kise didn’t immediately get the answer, he sighed.

“Listen, you can’t do this to us,” Kise said. “Give a proper reason. If you just leave like this, it’s as cruel as dumping us.”

“As I said, the reason is my work—”

“You know I won’t buy that bullshit.”

Midorima sighed heavily. “Listen, I’m dead tired I can barely inhale oxygen. And I’m not in the mood to bicker with you. Let me get my sleep.”

“Fine then,” Kise said. He flipped them over, spreading Midorima’s legs in the process. “I won’t let you sleep.”

“Oh my God, you,” Midorima groaned. “Okay, I will explain. Just don’t.”

Kise backed away and threw himself beside the green haired man, laughing. Midorima sighed in relief.

“I was just joking. Another round and you would prepare for my funeral,” he said.

Midorima closed his eyes. He opened it again when he felt Kise’s hand under his chin, turning his head towards him.

“Spill,” he said softly.

“Sometimes, I feel so out of place when I’m together with you two,” he said. Kise hummed, signalling him to continue. “I mean, you two have been together even before I was counted in.”

“What the hell are you thinking?” Kise raised one of his eyebrows. “Oh my God, the three of us kiss every day, make love every day, our neighbours ship us, and they even say that any of us with Aominecchi are their NOTP. We are so domestic and look very married.”

“But,” Midorima desperately tried to explain but he couldn’t. “Eventually, only two persons can love each other, right?”

Kise immediately snickered and laughed histerically at that. Midorima turned his head away. He was dead serious about what he said, yet Kise laughed at it as if it was a joke. He waited for Kise to calm down. The blond stopped laughing and patted Midorima’s head.

“Silly Midorimacchi,” he said. “Tell me, do you love Kurokocchi and me? The both of us?”

“I-I… of course, I l-love the both of you,” Midorima stuttered. Kise pinched his cheek when an adorable shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

“Then, if you can love the both of us, why can’t I love the both of you?” Kise asked, a soft smile appeared on his handsome face. “Kurokocchi also loves you and me. If it’s only Kurokocchi and me loving each other, we would have been the ones who left you since the very start. But look at you, after years, leaving us so suddenly like this.” He sighed.

The red on Midorima’s face turned a shade darker at that. His eyes felt warm and his vision was even blurrier because he didn’t wear his glasses. He moved closer to Kise and threw himself on top of the man, burying his face in Kise’s chest.

“Ow! Midorimacchi, you’re not Kurokocchi, you know? You’re way heavier,” Kise protested. It took his a few seconds later to realise that warm liquid dripped on his chest. He put a hand on Midorima’s head and caressed it lovingly. He laughed. “It’s ticklish.” He felt Midorima’s shiver.

“Kurokocchi and I know that Akashi has been chasing you around these days,” Kise said. “He’s just seeking for the attention he missed. He just wants you warped around his fingers again. He’s not used to being left, even though he made you experience such pain. You don’t deserve someone like him. After all, you have Kurokocchi and me. We can be together forever. If he said nasty things, just don’t listen to him.”

Midorima nodded tiredly on his chest. Kise closed his eyes, reminding himself to call Kuroko later in the morning. This reminded him of the days when they first heard about Akashi’s marriage on the news. He said nothing about the marriage, but being the son of one of the most famous entrepreneurs, he got a lot of coverage from the media. They went to Midorima’s flat. Depression attacked him and he was totally wrecked. He had loved Akashi for years, had been around Akashi’s fingers since who knew when. Akashi just had to ruin everything when they started dating, Midorima’s crushed dream. Kise and Kuroko slowly gathered him together in their arms and healed him. They wouldn’t want Midorima to feel the same pain again. They had been living together for years, loving each other for years, taking care of each other for years, and it would still continue, it would never change, as they promised.

\--

WELCOME BACK MIDORIMA

A big, embarrassing banner was hanging above the door. Their neighbours even gave him a bouquet of flowers when he arrived at their flat’s floor. Their neighbours really did ship them together just as Kise said. He could only cover his eyes when he saw it. The door opened and confetti was thrown. He wouldn’t forgive Kise and Kuroko if he was the one who would be blamed for the mess they made on the hallway. Kuroko pulled him inside. Even Aomine, Kagami, and Momoi were there. His birthday party was never even this lively.

“Aw, come on, don’t be so embarrassed. Look, I brought a crate of beers and Kagami cooked yummy food! Let’s party, you’ve come back, bro,” Aomine laughed and patted his back.

“Stop it,” he said.

“There’s also a cake from Mukkun in the fridge, he can’t come because he’s in Nagano right now, he told me to say ‘Welcome back, Midochin’ to you, Midorin,” Momoi said. She walked towards the fridge and opened it to take out a cake.

“He doesn’t have to come! You three also don’t have to come here! Go home!” Midorima shouted.

“Yeah, Midorimacchi, don’t be so tight like that. They just want to party and find the chance to throw one,” Kise said. He put his hand on Midorima’s nape and pushed him down so he could kiss him.

“Gosh, can you two not show it in front of people?” Kagami protested.

“Eh? You don’t do this kind of thing with Aominecchi in front of people?” Kise teased.

“O-of course not!” Kagami said defensively.

“You’re so tight assed, Kagami. I also mean it literally, anyway. You’re so tsundere just like Midorima,” Aomine said. The dark skinned man pulled Kagami towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. Kagami shoved him hard.

“Dai-chan is so vulgar!” Momoi kicked his shin.

“Who’s tsundere?!” Midorima shouted.

Midorima felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to see Kuroko looking up at him. “Welcome home, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko smiled and hugged him tight.

Midorima blushed. He hugged Kuroko back. “I-I’m home.”

The smaller man stood on his tiptoes and kissed him deeply. Midorima put his hand on the Kuroko’s head and kissed back. Their tongues melted into one. Midorima forgot that Aomine, Kagami, and Momoi were there for a moment, looking at them with surprised faces because it was their first time seeing him being so into it. He slipped a hand under Kuroko’s shirt. Midorima shivered and pulled away for breath. He saw how Kuroko’s face turned red, it aroused him. He unconsciously rubbed himself on Kuroko.

“Mi-Midorima-kun,” Kuroko gasped.

That was when Kise moved behind him and kissed his nape. Midorima shivered. It was warm.

“Welcome home, Midorimacchi,” Kise whispered on his reddened ear. “I know that Kurokocchi tastes reaaaally good, but we have to stop right now. There are guests you know.” Midorima looked up to see Aomine, Kagami, and Momoi who were looking at different directions, whistling, pretending they didn’t see it. Midorima’s face turned as red as a tomato.

Kise continued, “After they leave, let’s have a hot and steamy threesome, okay?”

A few seconds later, Kise writhed in pain on the floor after Midorima elbowed him hard right in the stomach.


End file.
